In the Darkness
by IsaBones
Summary: Festa Blecaute perfect! Essa conta está certa, segundo Booth e Brennan...


Estava começando uma cerimônia organizada nas dependências do Jeffersonian. Todos haviam comparecido em trajes de gala, pois era uma festa de muito prestígio a todos.

A equipe do instituto havia ganhado um prêmio de mérito por uma descoberta realmente importante. Enquanto Brennan identificava um dos muitos corpos do limbo, ela encontrou evidências que poderiam levar a um antigo serial killer, que nunca havia sido pego.

É claro, que como havia necessidade que o FBI acompanhasse o instituto nesse caso, e o elo entre os mesmos eram Booth e Brennan, os dois tinham de estar presentes na tal festa.  
Todo o "esquadrão de squints" teve de comparecer. Cullen e Goodman também vieram para prestigiar o evento.  
Brennan conversava com Angela, quando Booth chegou ao Jeffersonian.

-Hei, querida. Olhe quem chegou! – Angela levantou as sobrancelhas de modo sugestivo.

Booth andou em direção as duas.

-Hei, Bones! Você está aí. Eu já estava pensando que ia ter que ficar nessa festa sozinho...

-Cerimônia, Booth... – Brennan corrigiu.

-Que seja. – Booth revirou os olhos.

-Oi, para você também, grandão... Está lindo de smoking... – Angela sorriu.

-Desculpe. Oi, Angela. Obrigado. Está tudo bem?

-Sim, querido. Agora me dêem licença, eu vou tomar um champanhe logo ali, com o Hodgins. – Angela apontou. – Eu não quero atrapalhar o "casal 20"...

-Eu não sei o que isso quer dizer... – Brennan franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Não precisa, querida. Apenas divirtam-se... - A moça sorriu abertamente e caminhou até Hodgins...

O resto da noite eles conversaram com pessoas importantes de fora, ouviram decursos, brindes, até que a festa acabou e chegou a hora de irem embora.  
Quase todos já haviam saído e Booth e Brennan andavam em direção à porta da frente do instituto.

-Me esqueci completamente! – Temperance parou na metade do caminho.

-O que foi, Bones? –Booth parou para encará-la.

-Esqueci o relatório do caso em que estamos trabalhando no meu escritório.

-Você não pode pegar amanhã?

-Eu realmente vou precisar dele, Booth. Pode vir pegar comigo?

-Ok... Mas se trancarem a gente aqui, você vai ver só...

-Eles não vão nos trancar aqui Booth, acredite! –  
Brennan riu e os dois voltaram até o escritório dela.

Brennan estava certa quanto a não os trancarem, mas algo pior aconteceu. De repente todas as luzes se apagaram, deixando os dois no escuro. E completamente sozinhos no Jeffersonian.

-Bones? Cadê você?

-Logo aqui ao seu lado, Booth. As luzes de emergência já deveriam ter acendido...

-Eu acho que esse é mais um dos blecautes que estão acontecendo esse mês!

-Droga! – Brennan esbravejou e se sentou no sofá do seu escritório.

-Hei, calminha aí, Bones! A luz já vai voltar! – Booth senta-se ao lado de Brennan e envolve um braço em volta dela.

-Não estou triste por causa do blecaute, Booth.

-Então por quê?

-Porque durante esses blecautes, a luz de emergência não funciona e todas as portas se travam.

-Que chato, hein... Ainda bem que tenho você aqui comigo...

-A luz deve voltar provavelmente pela manhã, Booth... Eu não quero ficar presa aqui!

-Tem certeza que não quer ficar? Trancada com o Agente Federal mais sexy que existe? Muitas antropólogas forenses dariam tudo para ter a mesma sorte que você, Bones! – Booth se encostou ao sofá e riu.

-Deixa de ser bobo, Booth... Não falo de estar aqui com você. Falo de estar presa! Depois da cerimônia de hoje estou exausta! – Brennan se encostou também.

-Então você admite que gosta da idéia de ter de ficar presa comigo, né? – Booth abriu um enorme sorriso malicioso, que a parceira não pode ver por conta do escuro que tomava o lugar.

-Deixa de ser tão convencido, Booth!

-Bom, é porque... Eu gostei muito de ficar preso com você, Bones! Não gostaria de ficar preso com mais ninguém.

-Também acho bom você estar aqui... – Brennan encosta sua cabeça no ombro de Seeley.

-Então você admite... Você gostaria de estar presa comigo... –Booth se vira e sussurra no ouvido de Brennan – Só comigo...

Ela sente um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

-Booth, eu... – Ela dizia quase como um sussurro, quando foi interrompida por ele, colocando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela, silenciando-a.

Ela sentiu seu corpo esquentar, quando os lábios dele encostaram-se aos dela. Brennan, primeiramente ficou sem reação, mas logo em seguida correspondeu ao beijo. Booth nem podia acreditar que ela não havia rejeitado seu beijo e sentiu seu coração disparar quando ela abriu levemente os lábios, aprofundando s movimentos e ele fez o mesmo.  
Os dois se separam momentos depois, para recuperar o fôlego.

-Ainda não te falei, mas você está muito linda nesse vestido. –Booth falou. Depois se aproximou do ouvido dela e sussurrou. –E vou adorar mais ainda tira-lo de você...

-Parece uma boa idéia... O ar condicionado não funciona e está ficando quente aqui... – Brennan sussurrou de volta e mordicou a ponta da orelha do parceiro.

-Pois fique sabendo que vai esquentar ainda mais, doutora... –Booth riu.

Booth deslizou as mãos pelas curvas de todo o corpo da cientista, alcançou o zíper do vestido e abriu vagarosamente.  
Mais tarde, as roupas tiradas estavam jogadas no chão, os dois estavam deitados no sofá, abraçados.

-Temos de fazer isso mais vezes... – Booth beijou topo da cabeça de Brennan.

-O quê? Sexo no meu escritório? – Brennan riu.

-Engraçadinha. Isso não... Estou falando de ficar juntos! Mas isso do sexo também não é má idéia...

Brennan de um soco no ombro de Booth e se levantou.

-Aonde você vai, Bones?

-Vamos, Booth. Vista-se antes que a luz volte e a câmera de segurança nos pegue!

-Ok, mandona...

No dia seguinte...

Angela entrou no escritório de Brennan, enquanto ela organizava alguns papéis.

-Querida, vim te chamar para almoçar. Vamos?

-Só um instante, Angie...

-Então... Você e Booth ficaram presos aqui durante o blecaute?

-Sim. –Brennan continuava distraída guardando umas pastas.

-E aí, o que rolou? Me conta tudo...

-Não aconteceu nada, Angie!

-Sei... –Angela cruzou os braços.

-Ainda bem que as câmeras de segurança não funcionaram... – Brennan pensou alto.

-O quê? –Angela ficou surpresa com a revelação da amiga.

-Er... A festa de ontem foi um arraso, não acha? – Brennan corou, enquanto tentava disfarçar...

Havia sido um blecaute e tanto!


End file.
